1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article holder, and more particularly to an article holder including a ratchet engaging or retaining mechanism for stably or solidly engaging with the articles or tool members to be held and supported by the article holder and for allowing the articles or tool members to be easily and quickly secured or attached or mounted to the article holder and to be easily and quickly disengaged or detached from the article holder, and including a foldable structure for allowing the articles or tool members further to be easily and quickly secured or attached or mounted to the article holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical article holders comprise a number of spaced tool receiving recesses formed or defined by separated supporting walls for receiving or engaging with the fasteners or the articles or tool members that are to be held and supported by the article holder and that are arranged to be easily and quickly disengaged or detached from the article holder.
However, the tool members are simply clamped between the ridges or open loops such that the tool members may not be stably or solidly anchored or retained to the article holder and may have a good chance to be disengaged or detached from the article holder inadvertently.
The other typical article holders comprise one or more (such as two) spring biased cam horns or gripping blocks or clamp arms each equipped with frictional members or serrations at the free ends thereof for facilitating entry and removal of the articles or tool members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,032 to Hume, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,082 to Chang disclose several typical article holders each comprising one or more (such as two) spring biased cam horns or gripping blocks or clamp arms for facilitating the entry of a line between the cam elements upon movement of the line sideways radially of the line toward the nip of the cleat, thereby displacing the cam elements and enlarging the nip to receive and hold the line.
However, the typical article holders are normally solidly attached or mounted or secured to the wall members or supporting surfaces, but may not be folded relative to the wall members or supporting surfaces to the folding or storing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,920 to Gochenour discloses another typical article holder comprising a holding device pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured to the wall members or supporting surfaces with a bracket for allowing the holding device to be pivoted or rotated relative to the wall members or supporting surfaces.
However, the holding device of the typical article holder may not be solidly and stably attached or mounted or anchored or secured or retained to the wall members or supporting surfaces at the selected angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,468 to Harvey discloses a further typical article holder comprising a snap lock device including a tool support loop for securing and pivotally supporting a hammer or other similar tool from the user's waist belt.
However, the tool support loop of the typical article holder is extended out of the wall members or supporting surfaces and may not be folded relative to the wall members or supporting surfaces to the folding or storing position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional article holders for holding and supporting various tool members or articles.